federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Te'jaal
Dr. Te'jaal is a professor at a non-Vulcan Academy on Vulcan and is involved in teaching the children there cartography and geography. Moving to Bajor for a surrogate pregnancy, she now works at the Bajor University. This character is no longer in use because she has been retired. Children J'kaal *'Born: '''October 14, 2387. *'Father: T'Pok. *'''Species (Gender): Vulcan (Female). As the first born, J'Kaal, was initially conceived through a surrogate, but when T'Pok and the surrogate became closer, they realized they had mutual ambitions and interests. Eventually they married and live together as a family. More is to be developed. Personal Life Faran Una Te'jaal met her lover, Faran Una, when his children were enrolled at her school, she quickly formed a friendship with him because of their witty banter back and forth. Faran soon grew more emotionally involved when he needed an escape from his relationship troubles. Soon enough, he and Te'jaal were intimate and they were a couple. When she agreed to be a surrogate in 2386, he moved with her to Bajor, however jealously with the father of the baby and her time with him has caused some distance and they are no longer speaking since his move to Trill. T'Pok *Married - November 01, 2387. Te'jaal met her husband, T'Pok, when she was selected to be a surrogate for a pure Vulcan children. T'Pok and Te'jaal discovered many similarities in their life experiences - mainly an immersion in non-Vulcan culture and issues. Both older with no children, they came together out of an agreement to pass on their genetics and yet something closer formed until they were married. Ponn Farr *2317 - Unknown partner *2324 - Unknown partner *2331 - Unknown partner *2338 - Unknown partner *2345 - Unknown partner *2352 - Unknown partner *2359 - Unknown partner *2366 - Unknown partner *2373 - Dr. Solak *2380 - Dr. Solak *2387 - T'Pok Due to her focus on her studies, Te'jaal has tried to use different partners each time, save for the last two, which was by relieved by a professor at the same school she attended. They maintain a friendship, however he has since married. Te'jaal has, also donated her eggs to a fertility clinic, realizing that she may never get around to having children herself and wishes to, in some form, pass on her genetics. Education and Career Entering into the Vulcan Science Academy at the age of 21 (2318), she took a four year science program graduating her undergrad degree in 2322. Taking two, five year programs after, she was able to get her masters, than following PhD in both Cartography and Geology of the Alpha Quadrant with a focus on Federation space. She spent most of her time as a professor of cartography at a non-Vulcan Academy school for parents wishing to bring discipline to their students and a more thorough degree of education. In 2396, she became the Minister of Education on Vulcan before running for Councilwoman and being elected from 2408-2414 serving the progressive party. 1 Te'jaal Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Vulcan Category:Civilian Category:Science Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2297 Category:All Characters